


The Omega Avenger

by RMSAllHandsOnD



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Scissoring, Sex Toys, cervix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMSAllHandsOnD/pseuds/RMSAllHandsOnD
Summary: Tony was getting old and it seemed that in his older age and with each passing heat the desire to start a family became unbearable, not that he didn’t have a family of his own at that point in time. He did. He had Steve, his mate, and Peter, who had become like a son to them both. Not exactly a typical nuclear family, but still a good one.Tony almost felt guilty thinking about having his own baby. Wasn't it getting to be too late? And in any case, hadn’t Peter become enough to fill that maternal need of his? He loved Peter and a stupid part of him was afraid that the annoying yet lovable teen would take the presence of a new baby personally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more. I'm not sure. For now, this will be a oneshot

It was late one night in the Avenger’s Tower. Tony was curled on the couch with a circuit board in one hand and a screwdriver in the other. He was mindlessly watching television while screwing several plates together. 

He was tempted to roll his eyes on several occasions as the news spewed its usual bullshit on the world and universal ethics with the wider spectrum of human involvement in the grander scheme of things. Everyone was concerned, again, about personal freedoms in a reality far greater than just humanity’s interests.

He was undecided on whether or not he wanted to go to bed. He was tired, but not enough that it warranted him actually leaving the couch. Maybe he would keep tinkering until he fell asleep so Steve would have to carry him to bed. He smirked at the thought of Steve’s annoyed expression.

What a stupidly, wonderfully docile life he had. A few life or death situations really put everything in perspective for him and steered him towards creating a homely life. All that was missing…

He hissed as if thinking about it made it so. He had been trying to focus on two things at once, but the more time ticked by the more he grew distracted from universal politics and was instead thinking about that stupid biological clock of his.

His womb cramped, causing him to at last let go on his busy work and toss his head backward with a groan. He was getting old and it seemed that in his older age and with each passing heat the desire to start a family became unbearable, not that he didn’t have a family of his own at that point in time. He did. He had Steve, his mate, and Peter, who had become like a son to them both. Not exactly a typical nuclear family, but still a good one.

Tony almost felt guilty thinking about having his own baby. Wasn't it getting to be too late? And in any case, hadn’t Peter become enough to fill that maternal need of his? He loved Peter and a stupid part of him was afraid that the annoying yet lovable teen would take the presence of a new baby personally.

That was a stupid thing to think indeed. Tony was sure to emphasize how mad he was at himself for thinking that by digging the heels of his hands into his eyes and emitting a frustrated growl followed by a whimper of annoyance rather than pain as his womb tightened at the peak of its contraction.

There came a small cough from behind him, interrupting his whine mid moan and sending him into a momentary state of panic. He didn’t like for anyone to see let alone  _ hear  _ him when he was dealing with his heat. Tony swiveled around to spy Peter standing at the mouth of the hallway that led from the rooms of the lavish apartment. He was dressed down into his pajamas and was holding his arms as though he were trying to keep himself together.

Tony blinked a few times. “Okay, you look terrible and this is immediately awkward. This better not be an ‘I got a girl pregnant’ kind of situation,” he quipped as Peter scuttled closer across the cold floor. He shivered visibly, and Tony caught on to uniquely distinct smell coming from him as he drew near.

Immediately the older sat up at attention and resolved to no jokes. The confused and terrified look on Peter’s face said plenty along with that new scent. Tony raised an eyebrow as the younger took a seat on a chair parallel to him. “So, it’s safe to assume this isn’t going to be one of  _ those  _ discussions but rather a different one entirely.” 

“I guess I’m a little confused?” Peter began and Tony had to do everything he could not to emit a cackle. He didn’t want to make Peter self-conscious. “How do you know if you’re an omega? I mean, I guess how did you know?”

Tony screwed up his expression for a moment, truly wondering what the hell the school systems were doing for minds growing into pubescence. “Don’t they have mandatory tests and classes? Sex education? Not that I’m uncomfortable with explaining the birds and the bees to you, but I have to pause and wonder if I should be writing a strongly worded letter to someone.”

“We did. I know about that stuff. I just think my tests results were wrong? Or I’m afraid that they were wrong? I was tested beta. And, well, I just wanted to know when you knew you were an omega. Or the symptoms of it. Because I’m going through some things...” Peter trailed off out of embarrassment.

At that point, Tony had his finger in his mouth so he could chew on his nail as he did when he was thinking or nervous while Peter struggled through having to ask for help in his very vulnerable state. 

His heart was near breaking to have to see someone else so close to him have those same questions and fears that he had once dealt with. He held up his hand when Peter finished and waved it back and forth as though that would dismiss Peter’s concerns entirely. “I can tell you for certain your test was wrong. Sorry, but it would be dumb to beat around the bush. I can smell you,” he said as he tapped his nose. “The smell of an omega’s heat.”

Peter lost all color in his face, and Tony tensed. He continued, “shit, I can even tell without a doubt just by the smell that it’s your first one.” Maybe saying that wasn’t the best. Peter’s color only paled further as he slumped where he sat.

“Cramps?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded.

“Weakness?”

Again a nod.

“Fevered?”

“What am I going to do, Tony?” Peter cut in with an expression that almost broke Tony.

Tony wiggled his leg back and forth on the couch for a moment. “Easy. You don’t do anything. Obviously, don’t be dumb and go flaunting around during your heat without taking precautions, but otherwise, you don’t need to  _ do  _ anything. 

“You’re not lesser of a person because you’re an omega. It’s not the end of the world,” he said though his chest grew tight with his own personal anxiety. He wouldn’t wish an omega’s life on anyone, but he couldn’t raise a child believing that it was a life long sentence of fear and forever feeling unsatisfied or even properly loved. He didn’t want Peter to grow up being ashamed of being an omega as Tony had done.

For a moment, the two were silent before Tony shook his head. He was conflicted on what to say. If he had known that Peter was an omega he wouldn’t have suggested he move to the towers. Not being his biological son, it certainly wasn’t a coincidence that Peter was showing his first heat just as Tony was beginning his own. It was most likely due to the instinct of cluster mating with an alpha. Part of him felt like he should apologize, but inevitably it was better that Peter found this out sooner rather than later in his life when he couldn’t be protected or prepared.

“Sorry, but am I going to be okay? I’m not trying to be mean or insinuate anything. I mean with Steve and all. He’s your alpha and I hear really bad stories about omega’s first heats around strong alphas.”

Tony cocked his head to the side for a moment of personal comical relief. No doubt Steve was presently sleeping face first in his pillows with nothing but boxer briefs on and no blankets to cover up his beautiful nakedness. He probably was sleeping in the middle of the bed too, come to think of it.

He chuckled. “You’re pretty safe around Steve, first heat or no. It’s usually just me that he can’t sometimes control himself around. And in any case, he’ll be more preoccupied with me for the next few days. That doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t take some suppressants, though. And you should probably tell your aunt first thing in the morning. No school for you either until this passes. We should send you home instead.”

“You’re not going to kick me out are you?” Peter asked as he sat forward with concern.

“What? No, of course not,” Tony assured so that the other would relax. “We just don’t need to give Steve a hard time since I’m about to hit mine as well. And I had plans and everything that took into account that you were going to be in school and out of the house for the majority of the day.”

Peter blushed and promptly sat back into his chair. “Oh wow, so you too? Are we, like, in sync or something?”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn’t want to answer that. “I’ve got some medicine for you to take for the next few days. Your first time shouldn’t be long. The medicine will be pretty sedating. I’m not supposed to be in heat for the next few days, but giving this recent development I think I’ll be taking the next few days off too on top of my normal time. I’ll send Happy to get you in the morning and take you home.”

“I know you don’t really want me to ask you this, but what do I do exactly? I mean  _ do  _ do. About the whole,” Peter trailed off giving Tony time to raise his eyebrows with a look of partial shock mixed with amusement. “What did you do?” Peter probed.

“I found out by utterly normal circumstances through the test at school. After that, I assumed my dad had another reason to be disappointed in me. I think he was just more shocked than anything. 

“Personally, I slept around with whoever satisfied whatever need I had at any given point, and I never stayed with anyone for too long let alone bond. Didn’t believe in it. But that’s utterly unhealthy and quite frankly damaging emotionally for an omega. I chose to throw myself into work and wouldn’t let any alpha tell me what to do and because of that. I like to believe things are a bit easier for us now because of my success despite my being an omega.

“So what do you do? Don’t follow my example for starters. And you’re too young to start looking for a bond mate. You’re not allowed to do that until your at least 30. Maybe 35.” Tony warned seriously while Peter shook his head and smirked. “And if you do find yourself in and compromising position, try not to be dumb about it and use protection; or if you forget at least tell me. Whichever. I can’t tell you how you’ll respond to your own heat. I also don’t know what else to say to help you other than masturbation? I can take you to an omega store for-”

“No! No thank you! I guess I’ll figure it out. Thanks for not making it too weird. I feel a bit better about it,” Peter admitted. “Just,” he paused. “Is it going to be bad? Being horny and everything because I’m not sure if I’m ready for  _ days  _ of suffering.”

“Yes,” Tony said flatly. “And no. It’ll be annoying as hell, and you’ll be wet and aching in places you didn’t know you had, but you’ll survive it. We all do. Surrprecents will help take some of the edge off.” After another long pause, Tony stood and Peter followed. He gestured that the other come to him so he could hug him tight. “It’s going to be okay, kid. Yeah?”

Peter curled towards him and pushed his nose into his shoulder, hugging him back with just as much strength and love that Tony felt for him. 

“Yeah,” Peter half laughed in reply.

 

After Tony had sent Peter to bed with enough medicine to tie him over and the promise that he would be the one to take Peter to the doctor later when his heat was done, Tony waited outside of his bedroom. He was listening to Steve’s snoring and smirking as he pushed his forehead against the door.

His hand fell to his abdomen, nails digging across his shirt and against his flesh. He felt weak and it was most certainly not Peter’s fault but rather his own for thinking of getting pregnant. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his head against the door for a moment. It was both exhilarating, nauseating, and terrifying to think about it.

He knew Steve would be excited. They had had several conversations and maybe one or two arguments about it in the past, each time Tony walked away feeling more like he had been missing something.

Again Tony’s womb cramped and he felt the familiar sensation of growing heated and in a state of nearly uncontrollable desire. Way earlier than it was supposed to be. His body was telling him that it was time. His body wanted it.  _ He  _ wanted it.

After a shaky breath, Tony pushed into the room quietly and made his way to the bed. As expected, Steve was face buried, ass up, and sprawled out on their bed, snoring pleasantly in his deep slumber. Tony scratched his arm. Just the sound of Steve made him feel safe and overwhelmed with affection sometimes.

Gently, Tony crawled onto the bed, sinking low to seek the man’s skin to press kisses against. He nipped at the other and listened as Steve slowly came out of his deep sleep and began to breathe quietly.

Tony’s hands were roaming across the muscles of the man’s back when  Steve rolled over and spoke with a groggy voice. “Tony? What’s wrong?” he said most likely more out of instinct than actual concern. One wouldn’t think that anything was wrong when feeling kissing and light sensual touches. The alpha reached for Tony, and Tony curled towards him, mind going fuzzy with a drug like haze that he was hopelessly addicted to.

“Nothing’s wrong, stupid,” Tony said as he rolled his body against Steve’s. You’ve completely ruined me, Cap’, everything I told myself I wasn’t going to be I am now”

“I’m sure you’ve told me how I’ve ruined you many times before. Or is this a dream?” Steve yawned. “Hmmmmm, you smell good,” he added as he turned towards Tony and pushed his nose against his sweatpants. “Are you-”

“Yes, entirely now. Bit early and unplanned I know. Can’t be helped. I was thinking about things and my body just acted of its own accord. Imagine that.”

“Yeah imagine that,” Steve agreed with a light chuckle, recalling that their whole relationship had begun purely on the fact that their bodies acted of their own accords.

Tony leaned up onto his knees and removed his shirt in one fluid movement. “God,” he breathed as he began to grow wet and heated. “All I did was think about being bred by you and I kick-started my whole damn heat. I want you so bad.” Tony pulled on his lover and encouraged him to remove his boxers. “Steve, I want you to put a baby in me,” he whispered as he began to lean back and spread his legs. “I can’t take it anymore.”

Despite his own stubborn pride and resolve to be the ever strong and independent omega, he could feel himself trembling and choking up as Steve removed the remained of his clothes and settled between his legs, rolling their bodies together and kissing him with a passion that he had never tasted on anyone other than Steve.

Tony moved his head to the side, sucking in his bottom lip and chewing it as he felt Steve begin to growl with proud possession over his mate. There was something that Tony both liked and hated when it came to belonging to someone. He liked that Steve possessed him, but it felt fundamentally wrong that he, in a way, were a possession. He knew Steve never viewed it like that, but when an alpha had total control over him during sex and could make him go limp and force a knot seemed like he was a toy for pleasure and breeding purposes.

But on the same coin, being forced to go limp, being unable to fight against someone, being pinned and used felt amazing.

As Tony lay there, he could feel Steve begin to heat up and grow tense in every muscle along is back and arms. Tony shivered as he struggled to remove his sweats, eyes locked with Steve’s powerful blue gaze. Just by a single look, Tony would obey anything that his alpha commanded.

Steve crawled over him, hoisting his legs up on his thighs and entering him in one swift movement, drawing from the omega a quivering moan. His insides burned white hot with indescribable pain and pleasure. He almost lost it right at the start, but held on and emited a low moan instead.

Steve was patient and uncharacteristically courteous to his partner for an alpha. He would always try to withhold himself from getting too out of control, but with the sound of his moans upon entry, Tony could tell that Steve was struggling to hold back. The alpha gritted his teeth and leaned down to kiss his mate. “I love you so much,” he whispered and Tony found himself unable to answer back due to the moans that were dripping from his tongue.

Instead, he gave his lover a look of pleading and vulnerability just as Steve dipped his head to rub his nose against Tony’s shoulder while he thrust and brought Tony to his first climax.

“I don’t want this position anymore,” Tony muttered as he tried to roll over before Steve caught his arm. He was panting and clearly holding back and that made Tony feel frustrated. “We’re going to make a baby tonight. I know it will happen right away. I want to do it right. Don’t hold back.”

Steve panted for a moment, disappointment washing over him as Tony rolled over to build a makeshift nest out of nearby pillows and blankets for him to hold on. He rubbed his nose into Steve’s pillow and raised his hips as the man behind him hesitated. Tony could hear him clear his throat before Steve’s voice rumbled through the quiet bedroom. “Are you sure?”

Tony put his chin in the palm of his hand and looked behind him to where Steve was kneeling like an idiot. “Would I be ass up, face down if I wasn’t sure? Yes, Steve I’m sure,” Tony half laughed as he pushed his face back into the pillow. “Be mean to me, might be your only chance for a while after you get me pregnant,” he huffed.

He could feel Steve’s hands grab onto his waist, fingers running up and down his sides before the warmth of his palms pressed against the small of his back. “Say it again,” Steve said with what sounded like a demand rather than a request as he usually did. “Say you want me to get you pregnant.”

Tony would have liked to laugh at him, but the way Steve was asking had him shiver a little. He chewed on his lip before he replied, “I want to be pregnant with your baby. Nothing else in this world would give me more happiness and make me feel whole.”

“Jesus, Tony,” Steve moaned as the omega felt his mate push into him again. He grunted and grabbed for Tony’s forearm, tugging on him and using his arms as a means of helping to push him against his cock as hard as he could. It was enough to make Tony want to scream with delight. He was being held like he were nothing but a doll, as to be expected with how powerful and strong he was.

Tony’s eyes began to glaze over and for some time all he could see were stars while all he could hear were Steve’s deep moans of. He fluttered his eyes for a moment before he closed them. God, it felt so good.

He had climaxed more times than he could count just in their first hour. The sheets were twisted and ruined, and Tony’s muscles were beginning to grow sore as Steve had strong-armed him throughout their coupling. He had a beautiful show of bruises and bite marks along his back and shoulders from where Steve had bit him in frustration throughout his swelling. “Tony,” Steve panted as Tony was starting to feel dizzy when his mate began to knot.

“Give it to me,” Tony moaned as he tried to relax and let his mate deep inside and lock against his cervix. He panted, blinking the pain out of his eyes and gritted his teeth.

“You’re resisting,” Steve hissed as he eased up on tugging Tony and instead pushed him into the bed and hovered over him. “Let me help,” he continued as he ran the flat of his tongue against the back of Tony’s neck before he bit at him and tore into the muscle that triggered Tony’s instinctual reaction to lay limp and still. 

He hated being bitten in order to be knotted, not because it hurt, but because he usually made an utter mess of the bed because of how good it made him feel when that last push broke through. He spasmed for a moment before he relaxed entierly so Steve could hold him up and finally push inside to the hilt, head buried against his cervix and seed successfully pumping into his womb.

Tony felt ecstasy like he had never felt before. They often did not knot and tie, so seed filling his belly with warmth was a welcome change of pace. He was trying to get his breathing under control while Steve situated their bodies somewhere more comfortable for them to rest with Steve holding Tony in his arms and pressed close to his body.

“You’re so beautiful,” the alpha soothed as he brushed the dark hair from Tony’s forehead.

“Please. I’m not a woman. You don’t need to indulge me with pillow talk,” he said sleepily. “But you can tell me how good I made you feel even if you were the one doing all of the heavy lifting.”

Steve laughed against his temple before he pressed a kiss to it. “You’re so small that it was hardly even a workout. Like a little omega doll.”

“Okay, I think I preferred pillow talk. Go back to telling me how beautiful I am or whatever. Don’t be insulting to my size.”

“I love your size, though. I love everything about you. How limp you go for me when I bite you, the way you moan, the taste of you.”

Tony replied with a hum. He was chewing on his lip again as his hand fell to his lower abdomen. He retracted his hand, just thinking about it was almost enough to make him cum again.

Steve pressed another kiss against him. “Get some sleep while you can. The heat will probably wake us up in a few hours.” 

“Yeah, good idea,” Tony said with a yawn as he settled and fell into a dreamless slumber almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I decided I had a few more things to add to this story. More like I want to explore how Steve and Tony became a couple in the first place. So I guess enjoy!

It was some days later, and Tony’s body was sore as hell. The day after his heat ended always felt like a night after too much tequila. He was waddling into the kitchen for some water and snack provisions so he could go to bed and tuck down into his nest of blankets and pillows.

He had a frown on his face as he scraped some peanut butter onto a piece of bread with a spoonful of jelly hanging from his lips. He was beyond tired. His hair was a wreck, face scruffy eyes tired.

He gave a big yawn as the door to the apartment opened. Happy, being an alpha, seemed immediately uncomfortable upon entry. Rather than speaking or even crossing the threshold into Tony’s home, he gave his boss a curt nod and slid Peter’s suitcase inside. As he backed away from the door he yelled out, “kid wanted to come home. Don’t know what to tell you. Later!”

“Yeah, okay thanks!” Tony yelled back as Peter came into the apartment and curled his nose. He leaned against the counter with a smile to greet him a welcome home. “I’ll bet Happy told you it wouldn’t be a good idea for you to come back here so soon.” 

“I needed to get my school work and gym clothes. I figured since I was done it would be okay to come back. I have a test and stuff for tomorrow. But, um, yeeeahh.”

Tony made a hissing noise, repeating his guilty and awkward expression. “If you’re going to live here I guess it can’t be helped. You’re going to have to acclimatize to the smell of us. It shouldn’t be too bad for the next year or so, though,” Tony mused thoughtfully as he paused to dream of pregnancy. God, so sappy.

“Oh yeah?” Peter replied as he walked to the counter where Tony leaned. He grabbed for a piece of bread and the jar of peanut butter. As he was digging a for a knife, and upon retrieving it he almost dropped the utinesl after catching a glimpse of Tony’s body.

Tony was covered in a beautiful flourish of love bites and bruises. He imagined he must have looked like a victim of domestic abuse, but brushed the concern away with a wave of his hand. “Lesson one, coupling with an alpha during heat is a bit harsh on the body, but only if you want it to be. Contrary to how I look, I actually wanted this. No worries.” Peter seemed utterly shocked by how nonchalant Tony was more than anything. He started to pale while Tony started to laugh. “All part of coupling process. Totally normal.”

“Woah, Mr. Stark. Your stomach!” Peter squawked just as Tony was moving away. He looked down at himself, realizing that the tank top and low hanging sweats were revealing enough to expose his distended abdomen. He looked down then up at Peter’s shocked expression. “Are you pregnant?!”

“What? No. Well, actually probably, but this isn’t the baby. Lesson two, an omega’s womb can hold a lot of seed during heat. Wonder why it was hurting so much at the beginning? Your uterus was growing and your cervix was dropping so you could take in as much from an alpha as possible. Your alpha I mean, not just any. Practice abstinence before you find your bond mate. I decided that 40 is the appropriate age for you to bond with your alpha. And hang on a minute,” Tony interrupted himself while Peter tried to look as normal as possible considering the conversation. “Weren’t you paying attention in class? Because you assured me that knew all of this.”

“They didn’t go into that much detail. Just the basics. I guess the pain at the start makes sense and the whole-um.”

“Aching to be full?" Tony offered helpfully.

Peter flushed. “Yeah. You kept saying my alpha like it’s some sort of possession thing.”

“Come on, sit down. Apparently, you do need the talk,” Tony yawned as he shuffled to the couches and collapsed onto the pillows with his sandwich in hand. When Peter followed, Tony settled himself into the most comfortable spot he could manage, wincing only for a moment.

“I mean I’ve got the sex part down, and I know that an omega emits pheromones that attracts alphas. And that omega heats are dangerous for them because a lot of alphas can’t control themselves. Now that I think of it, it was more of a lesson on how alphas and omegas can protect and control themselves against natural instincts. All of us had to sit in on this lesson omega, beta, and alphas. Since I was tested beta I kind of zoned out.”

“Can’t say I blame you. It is a possession thing, by the way, but it’s more complicated than that especially if you’re not being smart about it. An alpha, technically by outdated laws, can take ownership of you by giving you a binding bite on your neck, the same spot that triggers omegas to submit during sex. It is a mate for life kind of thing, but there’s a reason why alphas emit pheromones of their own during ruts. You’ll know you’ve found your intended when he attracts you just by his smell and changes your heat to favor his rut.”

“Is that how you  bonded with Steve?”

“Bingo,” Tony stated with a pointed finger. "It was still confusing and terrible even for me when your intended shows up there’s next to nothing you can do about it.”

“You make it sound like you hated it.”

“Oh, I did,” Tony confirmed, “but when you’re an omega you have to accept your instincts and learn to play nice.”

“How did you and Steve bond? Sounds like an interesting story,” Peter asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich and made himself comfortable in a spot next to Tony on the couch.

“What is this? Share our secrets at a sleepover?” When he saw Peter’s face fall, Tony waved his hand to signal that he was joking before he began his story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows pretty closely to the first Avengers movie if you need a refresher on what happens.

Ever the charmer, Tony was scooting close to Miss Pepper Potts high up in the stark towers after the success of making it a self-sustaining, fully functioning place of business. He was feeling haughty and even a little naughty as Pepper poured him a glass of champaign.

  
She was something special to him, so much so that he even thought he might open up to her the rest of the way, meaning he would involve her in his heat rather than seeking some alpha to do him over for another 6 months. There was no way that she would be able to help him, but he was getting to the point where he wanted something more permanent and stable, even if she was an omega like him.

  
“You know how incredibly lucky you are, Miss Potts? Besides getting to be my partner on this massively successful project?”

  
She raised an eyebrow, ever the one to be unintimidated by his overwhelming ego. He was almost 90% sure that she actually got a rise out of it in fact. “No, I don’t. How am I lucky?” she commented to play along with his unnecessary way of sharing his feelings.

  
“Because despite the odds against us, we get to sit here and rise above the rest. I think this is momentous. We’re like the omega power couple. And I,” he paused, “want to make sure that we are the omega power couple.”

  
Pepper squinted at him, twisting her head to the side for a brief moment before she replied with mild confusion. “And aren’t we already doing that?”

  
“Well, no. I know you’ve shared your heat time with me, lucky for you I have the necessities to more or less satisfy it, but I haven’t shared mine with you. For reasons I’m sure you can understand as you lack the satisfying appendages.” Tony stopped himself and cleared his throat. “Um,,” he was getting nervous and that was annoying. “But mine will be starting in about a month and, well,” he dribbled off, only stopping himself when she reached for his hand and gave him a squeeze.

  
“I would be honored,” she whispered before she was interrupted by the sound of his alarm ringing. Tony perked up and swiveled around for his phone, grabbing for it and near snarling at the voice on the other line. Too late. The joke was on Tony because the culprit of the security breach was already in the elevator and looking at him smugly as the doors opened to the top floor of his new Stark Tower.

  
Tony emitted a yelp while Pepper greeted Agent Phill Coulson as though he were an old friend. When had that happened? Tony was trying to be vulnerable and sincere with her. How dare this! How dare Agent.

  
Pepper was already halfway to standing at his side, even inviting him to stay and everything. There was a fast exchange and a denial of participation on Tony’s part when Coulson handed him a folder and an objective. Pepper was pushing the folder into his hands before he knew it all the while Coulson casually chatted with her. Tony screwed his face up but settled and opted to open what was given to him with a scowl to the other two.

  
“Okay,” he droned. “I thought that this was scrapped and/or I wasn’t allowed to be in the club?”

  
“Well times have changed and there’s a threat greater than whether or not you play well with others,” Coulson commented casually as he declined Peppers offer of a celebratory drink.

  
Tony frowned as he began skimming the folder before putting the files on his screens for the room’s public view. He exchanged a worried look with Pepper, scratching his beard in contemplation, mind working fast to sort out the mess on the blue screens hanging in the air.

  
“I should go. It looks like you’ve got work to do,” she said thus confirming his suspicions that Agent Coulson was officially the worst party killer on the planet. He sighed and nodded. “But keep that thought for next time. I want to hear what you have in mind. I am interested,” she added before she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

  
Tony waved her off, now content that he was wrong and resolved that he would never show his vulnerable side to anyone again. Probably not, though. He was being dramatic again.

  
When the doors of the elevator slid closed, Tony expanded his work and delved into the initiative project along with the initial threat of Loki, the Asgardian, and the Tesseract. He only paused a moment when he saw the file folder on the great Captain America. He twisted his lips around his teeth, grimacing at the thought of that man. Hadn’t even met him yet, and he already had opinions, mostly a sense of jealousy over the man his father often spoke so highly of at every given opportunity.

  
He folded his arms across his chest, pacing back and forth with curiosity as he slowly unraveled the past of the Tesseract and the role it played in his father's research. Huh, if only they had involved Tony sooner. Imagine what could have happened, or could have not happened for a better matter. If they hadn’t been dumb about their exterminations with the Tesseract. Ah, well.

  
So aliens, or gods, magic, and mind control powers. Tony scrambled his fingers through his hair. There was a lot of work ahead of him.  
  
If he were a genius science working on the Tesseract for some sort of deranged wizard, what would the priority arrangements be? What would be the motive? Lots of questions. Lots of unanswered questions to be more specific.

  
Tony was only picking up on bread crumbs much to his displeasure when Coulson called him with the next target and a definite location on Loki. His motives were iridium, but for what?   
So Germany it was.

  
Tony was ever the one to favor an entrance, so when he flew in on the conflict between Loki and Captain Steve fucking Rogers, he couldn’t help but showboat a little and strut his stuff. He was, after all, the omega in the iron suit, untouchable and powerful, and that made him feel superior even over his fathers legacy super soldier.

  
When Loki yielded after hardly a scratch to him, Tony could hear the super soldier greet him cordially, causing him to stiffen, but otherwise remain cool. “Captain,” he replied.

  
Something instantly set his teeth on edge just by hearing Rogers’s voice. He wiggled his jaw back and forth periodically as Loki submitted and stepped into the S.H.E.I.L.D. jet without so much as a word or a scowl.

  
Tony was half tempted to keep his helmet on since it was obviously suspicious behavior but opted out on that notion. Keeping his mask on around non-enemies made it seem like he was one of those masked superhero douche bags that he found to be cliche and unnecessary.

  
Shame on him for removing his helmet. He immediately regretted his decision. He could smell a delicious alpha. Of course, Steve Rogers was an alpha, and by the smell of it quite an alluringly powerful one too. It was stupid of Tony to expect anything less. He fluttered his eyes a moment as the smell of something so tantalizing washed over him.

  
While the hatch doors closed the two men and the prisoner in the hold, Tony stood a little more rigid. He crossed his arms and observed Loki’s appearance. How flattering green and black with such luscious locks. He reminded Tony of a high school kid gone punk rock and angsty.

  
Loki slunk back in his seat, not bothering to give either of the two a second glance.

  
Tony somehow convinced himself that if he just stood still and pretended to be as menacing with his helmet off as it was on then he could get away with not being overpowered by some alpha ass.  
He was perfectly okay with the collecting silence in the jet, but it would seem awkward silence didn’t bode well with Captain America. Tony stiffened more, trying hard not to show any visible signs of discomfort and aggression as Rogers leaned close to whisper against his shoulder.

  
“This doesn’t seem right,” Tony could hear him say over the sound of the engines almost as though he was hyper tuned into the alpha's voice. Damn, even the sound of his voice was pleasing.

  
Again Tony wiggled his jaw, working ways to set up emotional defenses and snuff out any friendly advances. That shouldn’t have been his priority. He glanced at Loki then to Rogers beside him. “Of course it doesn’t seem right. I’m sure he could have put up more of a fight, or do you assume everything will be easy since you’re so powerful now?”

  
Rogers narrowed his eyes while Tony bowed his head. It was getting hard to breathe. “You’re welcome by the way.”

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“I said you’re welcome. For coming in to capture the Grinch over there. Looked like you needed help. Not a problem. You are freshly thawed and about 90 years young now. No one blames you if you have a few performance issues here and there along the way.”

  
Rogers cocked his head to the side for a brief moment, like he was trying to process the fact that someone had just blatantly insulted him. Had he not been insulted before? The soldier seemed genuinely shocked that someone would say something so dickish to him. It was almost cute: that glimmer of anger that flashed in his clear blue eyes, the way his red lips pressed into a thin line, the way he swallowed a biting remark. Tony fixated on the alpha's throat as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down with that swallow of annoyance, and at that moment, he could perfectly envision what that bit of his neck might feel like between his lips and teeth.

  
Tony staggered a moment, fretting that he had lost his cool, but instead registered that something around them had jolted the entire jet. As Tony stumbled, Rogers caught for him and held him steady, thus encouraging the smaller to smack at his arms.

  
He puffed up his chest, not bothering to flinch as a powerful thud hit the top of the jet and sent all of the lights and systems to flicker. Not good. They’d be crashing if that went on for much longer. Before anyone could tell him differently, Tony placed his helmet over his head and pressed the button to open the hatch.

  
He read about the Thor of legend. He was unsurprised by the lightning that stormed amidst the blackened clouds outside when a mighty being came storming into the jet. Before Tony could get a shot off, there came the sound of metal crunching as the intruder's fist came colliding against his chest.

  
Just that one blow almost knocked Tony unconscious, and that was something he could not let happen. He was not going to be the omega that got his ass handed to him in front of an alpha.  
Both Tony and Rogers watched in dumbstruck awe as Thor lifted Loki easily by the throat and pressed their faces close together. Thor was uttering something to the smaller of the two. He looked enraged. For a moment, Tony feared that the other would kill Loki right then and there. They couldn’t afford to lose Loki. They needed to know where he was hiding the Tesseract.

  
Steve was hoisting Tony onto his feet when Thor swung his mighty hammer and flew away into the storm without so much as a word to them.

  
“We can’t let Loki get away,” Tony grunted after smacking at the captain’s hands again when he tried to help him.

  
“Tony, wait! We need a plan of attack.”

  
“No, I don’t do that. Just sit this one out, and I’ll bring Loki back. Can’t expect you to be of much use in a fight against lightings and hammers.”

  
“Tony, don’t!” And that was the last thing that he heard before the sounds of rushing air and his own flight engine surrounded him with a strange sense of comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was glad to be out of that jet and away from Rogers. He felt free flying through the unnaturally blackened night sky. He fell from the heights of the aircraft and willingly let his body go limp. While he plummeted, he listened as his sensors tracked Loki and Thor.

He growled, biting his tongue as he felt the rush of a heat crawl up his spin and mess with his head only briefly before he collided full force into Thor, not caring at that moment whether or not Loki escaped.

He had a swelling of anger surge through his body that only increased when he crashed into the ground besides Thor. He scrambled to his feet, glancing up at Loki who waited patiently on the outskirts of the fight.

“Don’t interfere with my business, metal man! You know not what you do!”

Tony looked from side to side. Is that how he seriously talked? “I think it’s you that doesn’t know what you’re doing. We’re sort of in the middle of a having a highly volatile source of energy be manipulated by a bunch of brainwashed goons, and your pal up there is our key to finding it. 

“So back off and don’t take my shit." He was desperate to assert power and this god of lightning would have to do. He heaved a heavy breath, spreading his legs and opening his hands and guns for fire.

Thor, as he probably could have expected, wasn’t the type to back down. Good. When Thor lunged at him, Tony drove head first into the fray, blocking the swing of his hammer with the strength of his suit and only skidding back as he held strong to his stance. He made to kick at Thor only to miss and instead get blasted by a bolt of lightning. Funny how that attack only added extra power to his weapons. He drove to incinerate the god of thunder all to find that his might and effort were futile despite the power of his suit.

Tony was groaning and struggling to keep up and that damned Thor didn’t even seem to be out of breath. Tony staggered to his feet, blocking Thor’s advance and was about to hit him with a thrust powered punch when a shield came bolting from the darkness and collided against Thor’s hammer and Tony’s fist. It ricocheted off of them before it returned back to its owner standing just on the outside of the man-made clearing their fight had made.

“That’s  _ enough _ ,” Steve ordered.

Despite all of the aggression that Tony had been suffering from during battle, when he heard Rogers speak, he stood down immediately and bowed his head in submission very much against his free will. He was breathing heavy, not because of the fight, but because the demand from an alpha had him shivering with the desire to obey and submit.

He struggled for a moment to speak, his voice croaking before he took a stronger stand and held himself as high as he could against Thor’s height. “I’ve got,” he gasped, “this handled.”

Thor looked to his side and swung at him in that moment of weakness and all lights were out for Tony. Despite all of that effort, he had lost. 

When he awoke again he was resting on a gurney somewhere in a metal room. There was no one around at first glance, but when Tony focused his gaze to the figure beside him he nearly screamed. He sat up quickly, gasping and clutching at his rib. It was bruised probably. He rubbed it. It likely wasn’t broken, not with the metal plating of his suit, but damn did his nose hurt. He winced as he touched it, and a voice beside him began to speak.

“This could have been avoided if you just listened in the first place. Do you feel better now that you got beat up?”

Tony scowled. “Isn’t there supposed to be a pretty girl where you’re sitting waiting to nurse me back to health and, I dunno, give me a sponge bath or something?” he said with a hiss as his rib hurt in complaint to his talking.

“No such luxury,” Rogers stated as he crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair.

“But you did listen to some orders. I guess I just have to yell them to you like a father screaming at his children.”

Tony rolled his eyes. Not quite.

“Or,” Rogers continued as he put a file on Tony’s lap that held his picture and profile. “I have to yell at you as an alpha and you’ll listen?”

Tony bit into the side of his cheek. “What? You didn’t know? Everyone knows I’m the omega in the iron suit. Come on, where have been? Oh, right, froze over. People that know me know not to use this crap against me,” he said as he closed the file and tossed it onto the side table nearest to him.

“In my day we didn’t let omegas fight. It wasn’t right to make them see combat and suffer. I wish I had known a little earlier. I would have hurried to stop you from fighting Thor,” the captain said softly, almost compassionately. He even looked a bit remorseful.

“‘In my day?’ Did you really just say that? Look, this is the 21st century and things are a little different in case you haven’t caught on. And I am  _ not  _ just an omega, certainly not one that needs to be taken care of. I’m a man.”

“No, you’re an omega. It's different, and you and I both know that,” Rogers corrected. There was something dangerous in his eyes and for a moment Tony fancied that look. He fluttered his eyes before he shook his head and replaced that doe-eyed look with a scowl. “Right?” Rogers added.

Tony chose not to answer only to be ordered by the alpha a moment later. “Tony, answer me.”

“Yes. I am just an omega and not a man,” Tony begrudgingly stated. He looked up at the ceiling and wiggled his jaw back and forth, trying hard not to show how upset he was to be made to submit.

“Okay, now listen to me, Tony.” Again, despite what he actually wanted, Tony obeyed and turned to look at Captain Rogers so the alpha could continue. “I’m not interested in fighting or in ordering you around. If you want to be a soldier, fine, but I have my own reserves and personal morals, and I’d like to not see an omega get hurt on my watch, not that you can’t defend yourself. Let’s try to work together and not have to resort to alpha and omega dynamics.”

Tony blinked a few times while he collected himself. “You’re pissing me off, but okay. I’ll play nice. But just so you know, only assholes resort to ordering an omega to submit. Never been one to submit easily to an alpha. Apparently it’s going to be different with you. Order me in front of anyone again and you’ll have some hell to pay.”

Rogers sighed and looked to his lap. He huffed a quick laugh and nodded. “Okay, fair.”

“Oh good. You know, you’re not at all how I pictured you from all of my father’s boasting.”

“And you’re not at all how I thought Howard's son would turn out to be.”

“So did we get Loki back?”

“Yes, he’s in holding waiting interrogation. Any ideas on where to start?”

“Mmm, not my area of expertise on what he wants. It's more in Romanoff's job credentials. I’m more interested in what the issue surrounding the Tesseract is.” Tony winced as he made to get up and off of the table. He rolled forward and felt a rush to his head all the while Rogers moved to catch him and straighten him up. With how strong the guy was, it wasn’t hard for Tony to be set steady on his feet. There was a decadent smell coming from the captain and it gave him a rush every time he was put in close proximity to it. From where he stood he could hear the larger give a faint growl of satisfaction.

Tony looked up for only a brief moment before he managed to duck away and weasel himself out of the room. He had other priorities than to stand to ogle at an alpha like a bitch in heat. He wasn’t due for a heat until next month so needless to say he was furious when he swiped his hand across his neck and felt the heat of perspiration. He knew what it all meant. He just didn’t have time to worry about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony decided that he liked Bruce. He was glad to have the chance to get to know him, but being trapped in the helicarrier with Captain America was less than tolerable, and he could feel by the passing minutes that he was slipping out of control over his heat.  The stress of the situation only made it more exhausting for him, not that he was about to show his weakness to anyone. Instead, he covered up with a long sleeve shirt, kept his head down, and set to work with Dr. Banner on locating the Tesseract. 

He was beyond frustrated when he ran tests on Loki's staff. He was working his way around the power source to uncover how it was that Loki was able to manipulate people’s minds. If he could reverse it somehow, he could reduce Loki’s power over this situation significantly, maybe even win the whole damn war before it began.  But each time he set to dealing with the fragile material, he would get the shakes and remember the pleasing smell of Rogers. Eventually, Tony slammed his tools down onto the table and spun around to Bruce. “You know, I have to ask, how do you do it?”

Bruce gave him a concerned look from over the frames of his glasses. “Do what exactly?”

“Well, that’s avoidance if I’ve ever heard it. How do you stay so calm and prevent your big green monster from coming out? I gotta say that I’m a fan, but I also have to admit that we could all use your charming way of keeping your shit together.”

Bruce gave an awkward chuckle. He pulled his glasses from his face and crossed his arms from where he stood behind a monitor that was tracking radiation signals. “Are you asking because you’re a fan or because you could use some advice?”

To that Tony puffed up. He immediately took a defensive stand and crossed his arms where he leaned against the table. “The first option obviously,” he stammered with a shake of his head. 

“Right, because you seem so composed over there staring at that staff,” Bruce noted.

Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s nothing I can’t handle. I would just like to handle it  _ differently _ . I don’t often ask for advice from anyone. Lucky you.”

“Lucky me,” Bruce repeated. When he opened his mouth to speak, the doors to the lab swished as Rogers came in followed by Romanoff. The two had an expression of guilt on their features. As they stood around for a brief moment, the room grew with a heavy silence between all occupants. Tony almost wanted to throw the machines out of the airlock. The sound of them whirring and beeping set his teeth on edge in a way he was not used to.

“Loki means to use Bruce against us. We have to get him elsewhere,” Natasha was saying and moving way too fast for Tony’s liking.

He stepped forward as Bruce stepped back, reaching for Rogers’s arm and tugging on him with a forceful yank. “Locking Bruce up isn’t going to be helpful at keeping him calm,” he stated firmly.

For a moment it looked like Steve might listen to Tony before he glanced at Bruce. “It’s nothing against you.” 

“No, just against my entire state of being. You sort of rented out my containment cell, so where else are you going to put me?”

“No one needs to put anyone anywhere,” Tony spoke loudly.

“Who’s making you acting commander around here?" Steve snapped. "So far you’ve managed to weasel your way into several situations you shouldn’t have been in."

Tony would have been appalled and shoot back a snarky reply under any normal circumstance, but he was more angered by the way Rogers was looming over him and directing that obnoxious tone of authority.

“Because I’m trying to protect everyone, even from S.H.E.I.L.D. Even if it means pissing off a few people along the way. Weapon tech on this large of a scale? What? We get back the Tesseract for them and they engineer our own doomsday device?”

“You shouldn’t think that’d be too weird,” Rogers said. “How did you make all of your money again?”

“I’ve  _ changed _ ,” Tony growled. “For the better, and I’m trying to do what’s right.”

“No, you’re trying to ego trip yourself like you’ve been doing since you showed up. What are you without your suit? Just an omega looking to be a hero because he can’t do it on his own.”

Tony stepped down from the captain, yielding and turning his head away in shame that he hated being forced to feel. He wanted to punch Rogers in that perfect face but was instead rendered motionless. When had he started panting? When had he started to go cold with sweat? He shivered, for a moment only being able to hear his own blood rushing in his ears. The sound of Bruce’s voice brought him back.

“Did you want to know how to control it? I’ll let you know,” he threatened when everyone in the room turned towards him and-

_ BOOM!  _

The helicarrier jolted with the blood-curdling sound of screeching metal, causing everyone to lose their balance and fall to their knees. The ground gave way beneath them in the lab. Tony staggered but was caught and tossed against a nearby wall. There was a body hovering over him and pinning him where he stood. Rogers was gritting his teeth as debris fell onto him, leaving Tony unharmed and protected. Tony gaped up at Steve. “Why are you saving me? I don't need your help!”

Steve reached for the back of his neck, holding him not in a threatening way, but comforting him in some odd fashion. His fingers tangled through his hair and the strength of his hold kept Tony completely captivated and focused on only him. Nothing else mattered. The whole structure was collapsing around them and nothing else mattered.

“Tony, get your suit. You hear me? The ship is going down and we need to get outside.”

“Y-yes,” he uttered as Steve grabbed onto his arm and helped through the chaos, keeping him covered and protected.


	6. Chapter 6

The ship jolted over and over, and each time it did, Steve would grab for Tony and hold him steady until at last the smaller was in his suit and at the hole in the ship where the bomb had taken out one of the engines. He spun around, hovering in the air a few meters away from the breach and stared at Steve. “Air’s a bit thin out here. You gonna be okay?” he asked.

At first, Steve seemed unsure of himself. He gasped then nodded his head hesitant at first before he nodded it more once he was surer of himself. “Yeah, this is fine. It’s going to be fine. What do you need me to do?” 

Tony looked to the smoking turbine then back to the captain. “I need for you to keep me from being totally shredded to bits. Pull that lever when I tell you to stall the engines just long enough to slow the turbine down. I’ll leave, and you pull the lever again, okay?”

“That’s it?” Steve said with a confused look on his beautifully dumb face.

“For you, yeah. Leave all the heavy lifting to ‘just the omega’. That’s all I am, right?” Tony mocked with a roll of his eyes. “Keep your ears open,” he said with a tap of his finger to the side of his helmet.

“Tony, I’m sorry. You’re not just an omega in a suit without honor or good intentions,” Steve called out while the other flew away in a hurry. 

For a moment, Tony contemplated on ignoring him but eventually spoke over their shared com-system. “Save it. We can kiss and make up later.” He was trying to concentrate on the life-threatening task at hand by drilling a hole through the metal, not on the sound of regret in Steve’s voice.

“Really?”

“What? No, you idiot!” Tony snapped while he worked.

“Hey, do you suppose you can hurry it along? Things are getting a little hot out here!” Steve shouted minutes later. Tony could hear the sound of gunfire and screaming on the other end, signaling to him that he really did need to hurry.

“I’m working on it! The turbine isn’t just going to start itself again without a kick in the ass first. Luckily I have just the right amount of power to do that.” The metal shard the kept the blades from spinning came loose and fell into the sky after Tony crashed into it and reduced it to pieces, leaving him with the enormous tasking of having to push with all efforts focused on his jet boosters to kick the turbine back to life. “It’s not going to be easy getting out of here,” he yelled. “Any time you’re ready!”

There was a heart-stopping silence on the other end, more gunfire followed by screaming until at last the turbine screeched and stalled long enough for Tony to fall out of it like some newborn calf, hitting every surface and nearly getting crushed on his way out. He was screaming, sure his life was over in a split second. He found himself genuinely surprised when he opened his eyes and registered that he was still alive and barely hovering in the air.

His thrusters were faulty, sputtering and dropping him every few movements as he rushed to Steve’s aid. He landed less heroically and even more ungracefully to deal with the remaining enemy soldiers. Finished and with the terror kicking in, he crashed against Steve, knocking them both down to the ground in the wreckage and smoke. He groaned, tearing his helmet from his head and throwing it, wanting to rid himself of the sound of Jarvis’s nagging on the thousands of malfunctions. 

Tony was stupid, a lot of people wouldn’t deny that. Nothing like a life-threatening moment and a rush of adrenaline to really take everything out of perspective for him. He was panting after his efforts, gasping for air and trying to gulp as much of it down as he could while Steve held him steadily where he lay straddling him. Tony sunk and pushed his lips against Steve’s, moaning with satisfaction and opening his mouth with whorish desire for a taste of the great Captain America. He gripped into Steve’s suit and tugged on him forcefully while the other gladly held onto his hair and neck and pulled on him with as much greedy forced.

When Steve moaned, Tony pulled away and gasped for more air. He was light headed. “ _ Wow _ , what a rush,” he said with a tremble in his voice. “You’re obnoxiously good looking and smell like sex with you would be the most amazing I will ever have in my life. And I’ve had a lot of sex.”

Steve blinked rapidly a few times as Tony crawled off of him and pulled him up to his feet. Tony was genuinely shocked to hear the other’s reply. “Hit the showers with me after our briefing and I’ll take you up on that,” Steve panted with a dangerous look that had Tony going weak in the knees almost instantly. He grabbed for his shield and gave it a few glances to ensure its structural integrity then directed his blue gaze onto Tony again.

Did Steve Rogers just offer a casual fuck? Tony was dumbstruck. “Yeah, do something about my heat would you because it’s your fault that I’m having such an issue with it.”

“Get out of that suit and I will,” Steve growled as he pushed on Tony and pressed him up against the wall.

Tony growled back, about ready to tear into the captain’s clothes and lay utter and shameless waste to him right there in the fucking open, not caring who the hell could walk in on them. He yanked on Steve and bit at his lips with fevered desire, ripping his hood off and sinking his lips to the man’s neck for a bite, teasing out a pleased groan from the alpha.

They were cut short when the sound of Fury spoke with a mournful tone voice.

Coulson was dead.

 

Hours later, Tony was sitting at a desk with his schematics and damaged parts of his suit. He didn’t want to be around anyone while he worked. He didn’t want to be made to feel guilty. He needed time to clear his head... Like that would do him any good. He sighed and wiped his brow with the back of his sleeve, stopping himself from whining and being pathetic with sheer spite and willpower.

He flinched when the doors to the room opened and closed softly again. He didn’t even need to turn around and see who it was. He could smell him. Tony sniffed, hunching over his work further and not wanting to meet the alpha’s eye.

Steve wondered nearer. He was quiet for a time while Tony worked, simply observing him and doing nothing else though the tension growing in the room led Tony to believe that there was more on Steve’s mind than just casual observation. Eventually, he spoke after clearing his throat. “I came to see if you were okay,” he said softly. He moved to Tony’s side and took a position against the table where he braced himself with his arms. From there the smell of him was all the more powerful and desirable to Tony. The omega gave a gruff grunt, encouraging Steve to continue. “Did you know him very well?”

“Not really, just professionally. He was a patient guy. Hell, he was able to withstand all of my bullshit. It was sort of a game I think between me and him. He’d try to control me, and I’d ruthlessly fuck up all of his plans.” Tony hadn’t been paying attention to what he was doing while he spoke. When he moved his soldering iron to a patch plate on his helmet he missed and nearly hit himself in the knuckle. The heat of the flame coming so close had him drop his tool and shake his hand with a curse on his lips as he did so.

Tony pulled his goggles off and let them hang loose around his neck. Maybe if he just sat with the smell of an alpha he would get immune to it at some point. He closed his eyes and dug the heels of his palms into his sockets, scrubbing them in a fit of frustration before he scrambled his fingers through his damp hair. “Can I help you with something?”

Steve made an awkward face and cleared his throat. He looked over the table at the drawings and plans that Tony had strung out and gently moved the soldering tool away to the far edge of the work station. “Yeah. I’m wondering if you’re going to be able to fight in your condition. I’m only looking out for your best interest. You’ve taken a hard blow in more ways than one, and I didn’t make it any easier on you,” Steve said softly.

Tony looked him up and down with an unimpressed expression. “I’m not pregnant, Steve. Don’t treat me like I’m rendered incapable or unable to hold myself together. You’re not doing any better than me, ‘Cap, so you shouldn’t be so quick to judge.”

Steve shrugged with a laugh. “You’ve got me there. I think you’re driving me as crazy as I’m driving you, but we have to get our heads in the game.”

Tony scoffed.

“I didn’t come here for anything inappropriate if that’s what you’re thinking,” Steve defended with a furrow of his brow.

At that Tony laughed. “I’d be fine if you did. I’ve done worse things than take a fuck from an alpha during a less than appropriate time. That’s the thing about us, isn’t it? That no matter what terrible situation we find ourselves in, our heats will  _ always  _ get the better of us, and we just have to roll with the punches, right?”

Steve glanced away with an uncomfortable look. He sucked his lips together and made a visible chewing motion. There was more awkward silence before the speakers on the ship intruded on their pensive moment. “One hour to New York. All hands ready to the equipment bay. One hour to New York.” 

Tony stood abruptly from his chair. He bent over and pushed his papers and tools aside, leaving space enough for Steve to sit comfortably on the table. He pushed between the captain’s legs and crashed their lips together, fingers falling to his pants and hurriedly tugging his zipper and button lose. Damn, he didn’t even bother to take his shirt off, but Steve didn’t seem to mind as his fingers fell to Tony’s pants to undo them just as eagerly.

When Tony parted from their kiss, he rushed to drop his drawers and step out of them, kicking his shoes off in all of the rush. Steve followed his eager moves and pulled his own pants down enough for his cock to stand out proudly erect. He tore his shirt off, exposing that exquisite smell that had been driving Tony insane for the last 24 hours. He moaned involuntarily as Steve sat further on the table and allowed him to climb into his lap.

Tony was shaking- imagine that;  _ shaking _ -as he spread his legs and positioned himself over the man’s cock. There was no need to prep himself. He had been wet for hours after their kiss on deck. It was disgusting, but sex with Steve was all he could think about, and it made an absolute ruin out of him.

Tony stretched as soon as he felt the pressure of having something so thick and warm inside of his body where he needed it most. He couldn’t help but let out a deep moan as he rocked his hips in Steve’s lap. He held onto Steve’s shoulders for support, knowing that the other would be able to hold his weight easily while he rode him hard. His face was twisted in an expression of frustration as he tried to move fast enough. The feel of Steve’s hands roaming the length of his body up and down the confines of his shirt was amazing. He was panting, not from exhaustion, but from hunger. “It’s not enough. I need you deeper,” he said as he rolled forward and twisted his fingers through Steve’s hair. 

He kissed him only for a moment before Steve twisted their bodies and slammed Tony’s smaller frame onto the surface of the table, bending him over and rutting into him right where Tony needed it most.

Steve pinned Tony by gripping the back of the neck and pushing on him while he bucked over and over at a delicious pace. Tony was moaning without shame and went utterly limp to let the alpha in as much as possible. He couldn’t even think enough to formulate words. He could only paw at the papers and twist his fingers into them as he moaned and whined. Soon he would lose his mind. He was sure of it.

Steve leaned over him, moaning in his ear, and the sound of it was beautiful in tandem to the sound of their breeding. Tony was ungodly wet and loose for Steve. They moaned together for only a few minutes more. Tony could hardly think. Steve’s grip tightened on his neck. The alpha above him was grinding his teeth, his cock swelling with his orgasm. All Tony could think was how much he wanted it and how good it was going to be. He didn’t think about how insane they were being. He didn’t think about the dangers of unprotected sex with an alpha during his heat. He didn’t care.

Tony winced as he felt a hot pain in his shoulder. Steve was biting him elsewhere besides the back of his neck, ripping into him and clamping tight as he pounded into him a few more times, leaving Tony to cry out as he came to his climax.

It was done. He was exhausted, but feeling less heated and intoxicated. He made to move only tp winced when he realized he had been tied with Steve who was still biting into him and pushing his knot as deep as Tony’s body would let him.

“Did you just tie with me?” Tony said after a few moments of him forcing himself to control his breath. He was still laying face against the table and looking around awkwardly while Steve released his hold on his shoulder and pushed his nose against his skin.

He could hear the embarrassment in the other’s voice. “No…..” he breathed. He sighed, “Yes.”

Tony moved to rub his forehead against the table in frustration. “Okay, not a problem. A womb full of seed should hold me over for the next few hours. I just, uh, have to remember to take some contraceptives after we save the world, I guess,” he stuttered as he screwed up his expression at how absurd that sounded.

“20 minutes, yeah?” he asked hoping Steve would know how long his knots lasted.

“I’ve never tied with someone before,” Steve said after some hesitation.

“Okay, nobody panic. You’re just going to have to sit down with me in your lap because I still have shit to get ready. My fault, your fault. We’ll make this work.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been having bad dizzy spells and concentration issues lately so forgive me if this chapter sounds retarded or if it's extra bad in grammar.

“It’s all you, ‘Cap,” Tony said as he and his team stood in the midst of the havoc on the New York streets. Thousands of aliens of monstrous proportions crawled across the buildings while others spilled from a gaping hole in the sky. Tony would have been impressed had it been under different circumstances. He hovered by the circle with those dubbed the Avengers and stared up with awe-stricken silence. He stuttered back to life, speaking after finding his voice. “You earned the respect so you call the shots.”

“Oh yeah?” Natasha was saying as she loaded her guns. Beside her, the freshly un-hypnotized Clint snorted with an unflattering smirk. “The respect of Tony the omega must have been  _ hard  _ to win,” she added with a stupid look on her face as she overly emphasized the word hard.

Tony landed on the ground next to them with a loud thunk of his metal suit. “Watch it , Red. I’m not afraid beat up a woman.”

“Why? The playing field would be equal. You're a woman too!” she teased with a tone just light enough that Tony supposed he could forgive her. “Careful, the last time you tested me I wiped the floor with you," she added casually.

“That wasn’t a fair fight. I was going easy on you because  _ you’re  _ the woman and  _ I’m  _ a man, mostly. Okay, I’m 70% man.”

“More like 50/50,” Clint added with a snicker.

Tony was about to retaliate to that -very true-assumption when Steve interrupted him and rendered him stand obediently silent. “Okay, you three,” he snapped. “Look, we need to contain the mayhem to this location and not let it go any further beyond 32nd. This is our territory so we have the home field advantage. Clint, you contain the enemy to this location. Don't let anyone beyond our perimeter. Tony, scope out the lay of the land and get a location on Loki. Send any of the flyers to the ground where we'll take care of them."

“Loki's most likely in the tower's penthouse. I’ll do recon and report back. Who knows? With any luck maybe he’ll just be up there indulging in some of my fine whiskey, and all of this was some hilarious misunderstanding. Come on, Legolas,” Tony said as he grabbed onto the cuff of Clint’s vest and hoisted him high above the streets and to the rooftops where he could have the best advantage point. “I’ll pick you up after school, champ. Be good until I get back,” Tony said to the other man before he sped off and allowed him no time to get back at him with any more snide comments.

Loki was in the tower, but not indulging in any drink; instead, he was looking stoic and evilly pensive as he paced around the penthouse where Tony had been with Pepper only a few days prior. Tony crossed his arms with a frown after landing and parting from his suit. “Comfortable? Can I get you anything? A drink? Some crackers? You'll have to forgive me. I don't often host world dominating, evil geniuses.”

Loki cocked his head to the side. Nothing seemed to shake him, not initially anyway. “Are you here to surrender? Appealing to my better nature will not spare your planet from the inevitable.”

“Nope, not surrendering. I’m here to ask you to surrender actually.”

Loki looked from Tony to outside where his warriors were presently laying waste to the city without complication or distraction. He folded his arms across his chest to mirror Tony’s expression and raised a very elegant eyebrow. This guy preened a lot, Tony could tell. “You must be daft. I’m surprised they let you fly around in that suit and speak for yourself without the presence of an alpha. You Midgardians are far more primitive and uncivilized than I could have ever imagined. I’m shocked, and that doesn’t happen often.”

“I’m getting really tired of being reminded of alpha and omega dynamics this week. I never think about it most of the time, and all of a sudden it’s alpha this, omega that.”

“Because you lack a proper place. Your Captain America shouldn’t let you out of the bedchambers if he wants what’s good for you. Your smart mouth will be quiet from here on out.”

As they spoke, the two walked closer. Tony was wiggling his prototype suit ringlets onto his wrists and found himself pretty hilarious and clever that Loki was utterly unaware of what he was doing. Sure, Tony was just the omega, but Loki was so vain that he couldn’t see what was happening in front of his own eyes. Tony smirked. “Are you trying to seduce me? Kind of hot. I’m not into feminine men, but I’ve never been one to turn down the opportunity to try something new.”

Loki’s face split into a sneer. He laughed a sinister, harsh hiss of a laugh. “Fear not, then. You can be mine forever,” he said as he jabbed the head of his spear against the glow beneath Tony’s shirt.

There was a hollow sound of metal on glass and nothing more.  _ Tink _ . 

Loki looked disturbed while Tony looked around awkwardly. “Do you want to try again? It’s okay if you need another try.”

“Be quiet, you,” Loki growled while Tony sighed.

“Boy, am I glad that worked. Things would have been awkward if it hadn’t. Underperformance is very common for men at your ancient age. You don’t have a wife, right? Because you should give her my condolences if you do. You know, I’ve got a doctor-”

“SHUT UP!” Loki screamed just as Tony extended his hand and his suit armor came to wrap his body and blast Loki in the chest with his handgun. With an obnoxious laugh that he had one-upped the ass hole in the green,  Tony took a running start and dove from the penthouse, new suit, full power, and ready to go.

///

When Tony opened his eyes again, he was flat on the ground surrounded by everyone. He panicked, looking around from Thor, to The Hulk, to Steve. “I feel unsafe,” he tried to laugh but instead coughed despite the pain it gave him. “Where’s my rape whistle?"  Steve seemed to let out a breath that he had been holding and knelt his head while Tony continued. “Did you kiss me? That’s assault you know." He would never learn his lesson that sometimes it was best just to be quiet.

The Hulk grunted with a deep rumble and yanked on Tony, forcing him to stand on his feet with an effortless movement on his part. Tony wobbled on his feet. It was hard to breathe and focus. Steve held him for balance and patted him. Maybe it was just Tony’s lack of oxygen, but it seemed like to him that the other had tears of relief clinging to the lashes of his eyes. Steve was laughing before he hugged Tony. “You did great, Tony.”

“Sure, sure, sure,” Tony groaned as he began to feel weak in the knees. He had been panicked after that near-death endeavor, but the smell of Steve calmed him and had him wanting to seek physical affection and affirmation from the alpha. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and buried his nose against the taller man’s shoulder. 

_ Damn-it _ . 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so warning. I did decide to add some Pepper/Tony in this because I felt like there needed to be more context to their relationship and Tony's emotions towards realizing that it wasn't meant to be with her. So hetero sex and pegging is what's in store in this chapter. If you don't like that sort of stuff then just give it a good 'ol skip!
> 
> ALSO, so I mentioned some biological intricacies that go into being an omega and how I like to make sense of it. I'll mention that Tony has a slit and for that, you can picture whatever the hell you want, but I like to think that technically he's intersexed, but not exactly a hermaphrodite where the clit is the penis and then there may not be testicles or rather two deformed ones. So he does have a vaginal opening, but it's smaller and more towards his rear than a woman's. It's also lacking a clit and urethra obviously and serves the singular purpose for sex and birth. Omegaverse is so .....versatile! Everyone has a different idea for it and I think that's so fun.

After the events of the battle with Loki, Tony found himself hurt for attention. Not just anyone’s attention would do, however. No, he craved Steve’s attention and affection. Tony truly believed that he had done well to protect the world from harm, but he needed for Steve to look at him with pride to feel that last bit of satisfaction. Without it, Tony felt as though he were empty and void of life.

He was sighing to himself as he roamed the downstairs of his home, making small, mental notes of how to fix what had been broken not just to his tower, but the city, his life, and where to start. Probably with the tower; yeah, definitely.

The rest of the Avengers were gone with their jobs completed, and Tony was left to the lonesome silence. He hugged himself. He felt okay to be that vulnerable when no one else was around. He had no one to worry about, just himself, so there was no need to fill the awkward silence with chatter.

His fever was in full swing by that evening. Not even a near-death experience could deter it-biology be damned. His contractions that day hadn’t been anything compared to the rest of the aching in his body from being thrown across the universe and back again. For once, he didn’t have to focus solely on the pain and empty aching, but with the danger gone, he had nothing else to distract him.

Tony shivered and sat on his couch, legs crossed and finger in his mouth out of his nervous habit. He yanked his phone out of his pocket and ran his fingers across the blackened screen, wondering where Pepper was and if she was still okay. Of course, she was. He would have gotten a call otherwise.

When keys jingled at the front door’s handle, Tony swiveled his head around so fast that he almost gave himself caused to pass out. He squeezed his eyes tight quickly then opened them with a smile as Pepper came wondering into the entry hall with that concerned expression of hers whenever Tony wound up in trouble.

He felt like he should bow his head in shame like a child but instead gawked at her almost as though he didn’t believe she was there. She gave him a look of kind pity and cooed softly. All he could hear was the sounds of her heels snapping with each quick step towards him. Her arms outstretched to him, and he fell into them gladly with a sigh of relief. “You look terrible,” she whispered as she smoothed his hair back with a gentle pat.

“Pep,” Tony began with a few short breaths. He pushed his nose against her blouse, desperate to catch the scent of something comforting. All he could smell was her perfume. It wasn’t enough. “I’m in heat. I’m messed up bad,” he muttered as he hugged her tight.

Being an omega, she almost certainly couldn’t tell he was in his heat, not just from his smell anyway. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Rather than speak, Tony could feel Pepper nod her head knowingly. Being in a relationship with another omega was good like that. They could understand the suffrage of heats and contractions. After a few moments of comforting passed, Pepper spoke at last. “You’re a month early, right?”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed.

“Do you think it was because of the stress?”

Tony looked elsewhere for a moment. “Maybe, it could have been a lot of things,” he murmured just so he would feel like he wasn’t lying to her. He groaned while their bodies began to rock together in a slow lulling movement. “This would normally be the time where I dismissed you and deal with this sort of thing on my own, but I meant what I said when we were last together. I was hoping you’d come to me tonight.  What do you say, Pep?”

She smiled at him. “Of course I want to help you. Come on.” Pepper stood and grabbed for him, hoisting him up easily despite his inability to use all of his muscles correctly. Tony groaned and leaned more of his weight against her for support. His heart was thundering in his chest, giving him and obnoxious sense of discomfort and more of a cause to move slowly.

“This is not at all how I pictured this event going. I just want you to know that I did plan for it to be more romantic.”

Pepper laughed softly beside him. “Tony, it’s a heat. No one’s heat is ever romantic, just like periods.”

“Hey, at least the sex is good, in both cases,” he offered while she gave a shrug.

“Can you imagine having to have to menstruate  _ every  _ month as betas do?”

“I guess all of us have our own annoying problems that we have to grin and bear with."

She was nurturing when she lay Tony down onto the bed. She let him go with a kiss on the cheek and continued to comb her fingers through his hair as she crawled onto the sheets after him, her fingers made quick work of the buttons on her blouse with each inch that she moved closer to him. Tony gave a pleasurable growl. His hand crawled to her thigh and ran up and down the length of her stockings. He fluttered his eyes just for a brief moment before he turned his head to the side and craned his body.

“I’m,” he stopped himself to roll on his side, grabbing her with him and pushing her to her back. “Not going to be much for foreplay.”

She lay complacently and waited with such patience. Along with the aching desire nestled deep in his womb, he had an undeniable sensation of guilt. He wanted so bad to forget what had happened with Steve so he focused on Pepper despite his body telling him no. He wanted to make it work with her. As he stared at her, she began to smile and remove her top entirely. “Okay, so tell me what you like when you’re in heat.”

“Besides having a huge cock in my slit?”

She laughed. “Yeah, I guess besides that.”

Tony gave her a stupid look. For once he didn’t know what to say right at the moment. “I-I don’t know. I’ve never done it with another omega before."

“Me either,” she smiled. “Let’s just see what happens then. She bucked her hips upwards and wriggled from the confines of her skirt and stockings, taking little time to get undressed thankfully. 

Tony slid from the bed and with shaking fingers, sought out the box he had wrapped with sex toys as presents for them both. Again, he was planning that their first night in his heat would be more romantic.

Pepper lay naked on the bed and rested on her side when Tony pushed the box towards her after removing the lid. She smiled; lucky him because it was an awkward gift to give to someone even under the circumstances. He scratched the back of his neck as she pulled out one of the toys and ran her fingers across the smooth surface of the double-headed dildo before she gave him a cheeky look.

“I thought maybe a strap on, but that didn’t seem like it would be very favorable for you,” he said stupidly as he hurried out of his own clothes and crawled after her. The cool air against his sticky skin was enough to send him crashing against her. “But I’ll shut up and not make this very much more awkward,” he added as he took the toy from her hands and put it to the side for the moment.

He bent to kiss her while her hands moved to stroke his erection. As she did so, his arms wrapped around her slim shoulders. It felt weird to hold onto someone so much more slender than what he was used to when he ached in his womb. He moaned into her mouth, a single hand falling between his legs to push into the warmth of his body. When her fingers joined him, he shivered despite himself. Her hands were so small, and her fingers were pointed in a way he was not used to feeling.  They both explored his body, his skilled fingers showing her where he liked it and how he liked to be stroked while she diligently took note on everything and only moved just enough within his comfort. He was thankful that she treated him with such understanding and readiness to learn, but he couldn't help but feel the primal beast within him want more aggression from an alpha.

As he knelt there, an image of Steve’s chest and arms circulated through his mind, annoying him and causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. He panted. Her fingers were deep inside of him, stroking him just as he had shown her, but it wasn’t enough. To mask his sudden discomfort, Tony rolled against her fingers and hummed with a low purr.

“Okay, I want to try something,” he brought himself to say as his muscles clenched against her touched and brought him to small orgasm. He choked out the last part of his sentence and jerked against her before he abruptly pulled from her touch and held her legs apart.  He toyed with her with his fingers for a brief moment before he straddled her one leg and rolled his hips towards her pelvis. She seemed to know what he was aiming for and moved her hips upwards to meet his groin. Tony pulled the flesh of his slit apart with two fingers, looking down with some sort of stupid boyish terror before he pressed the heat of himself against her and rocked.

It did feel good, but not in a way that brought him immediate satisfaction. The friction was delightful, yet it left him hungry for something more. Pepper moaned, and Tony looked up to the high ceiling of his bedroom and hummed as he experimented with how to roll his hips in a way that complemented the pleasure that they both felt. He half laughed. He always wanted to try scissoring but assumed it wouldn’t be the best because he would be garbage at it.

He was only partially right. Pepper seemed to know more and met his rocking with her own that gave him a beautiful friction. Tony moaned her name as he frowned. He concentrated inwardly on his muscles and curled his toes as he forced another short climax that only provided him with more frustration than satisfaction. He bucked against her forcefully while she encouraged him with moans of affirmation that almost sounded like music dripping from her lips.

She reached for the double-headed toy Tony had snatched from her and wrapped her lips around it while her free hand jerked on Tony’s cock. She tugged hard, causing him to move faster against her body. His mouth parted in an expression of pleasure while she pulled the toy from her lips and pushed it between them.

“Are you ready?” she asked almost innocently after pressing her lips together in a moment of hesitation.

“Fuck yes,” Tony panted as he pulled away from her and pressed the head of his side against the slick between his legs. He scooted further away, allowing her to see more of him with his legs spread wide and the head of his dildo disappearing into his body. It seemed to give her great pleasure to see him like that. She made a short moan before she mirrored his actions and joined him.

For a moment Tony took it all in. He felt a brief sense or relief to have something inside of him even if it was the cold synthetic texture of a toy. Anything was better than nothing. He grabbed onto her knee and forcefully pulled her towards him as he bucked his hips.

“Fuck!” he hissed as he rolled against her. “Almost,” he panted. “Ah-deeper. God, right there,” he said with his eyes shut tight while Pepper worked to match his thrusts.  The deeper the dildo went the more Tony felt satisfied. He moved harder against her while she followed his lead. 

By the end, they were connected slit to slit while Tony held her hand tightly. They shared the knot in the center of the dildo for only a moment before Pepper forced it into Tony entirely and thus gave Tony the orgasm he had been dying for since they began. He was moaning loudly and halted all movement. Despite himself, he conjured the image of Steve as he milked the last of his pleasure, twitching just before collapsing onto the bed.  Tony’s eyes fell closed. He couldn’t get the image to dislodge from his mind. He felt hopelessly stuck. 

It was at that moment that Tony knew that Steve was his intended. God, why after so long? He bit into his lip as he felt Pepper pull away from him and move to lean against him.

He hated waiting to speak out. It seemed stupid to say something after their lovemaking, but if he let anything go longer than needed he would feel as though it would be more of an insult to Pepper.

With the crook of his elbow, Tony covered his eyes and spoke out when Pepper leaned against his chest. “I should get you some water. Do you have a heat kit?” she asked.

Tony shook his head. “I had sex with Captain America,” he blurted out, startling Peper more than angering most likely. He pulled his arm away from his face and leaned up to look at her expression.

“Did you now?” she said cooly with a humored look. “Is that why you’re in heat early? He must be an alpha.”

“The kind that I couldn’t resist. Just the smell of him made these last few days way harder than they needed to be. I couldn’t even think straight during half of the battles I fought.”

She nodded. “You know what they say about when an alpha does that to us and throws our heats off schedule,” she said eventually. She rolled onto the stomach and gave him a sweet expression, eyes soft and caring, lips smiling in true happiness for him. She kicked her ankles into the air and swung her legs back and forth. “Let me guess. This wasn’t quite the satisfying experience that you thought it would be,” she said gently as she drew a circle around Tony’s arc reactor.

Tony didn’t want to exactly say that. Instead, he sighed.

“I’m not mad,” Pepper confirmed.

“Of course you’re not. Because you’re kind,” Tony groaned. 

“We’re omegas, Tony. We don’t have the luxury of choosing who to fall in love with or when because when we do it just doesn’t work.

Tony pressed his lips together. Truer words had never been spoken. “But still,” he said after thinking carefully. “I wanted this to work.”

“I did too, but it sounds like your body wants someone different. WIll you bond with him?”

“I think I’m going to have to,” Tony sighed.

“I just want you to be happy, okay?” Pepper added as she leaned up and kissed him. “But regardless, tonight was still nice even if it’s not going to work out. I don’t blame you, and I hope you know that I'll always love you.”

"And I'll always love you too," Tony replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony tore his glasses off when he arrived at the door of Steve’s apartment. He held his clenched around his neck tightly while waiting after ringing the buzzer. Everything about standing there in front of that apartment screamed “bad idea” at him. Yet there he stood, totally willing and able. He tapped his foot impatiently, checked the time on his watch, then knocked.

He didn’t dare to hope that Steve wasn’t home. He was sure he was there.

Suddenly, the door jerked open to reveal an exhausted-looking Captain America. Humorous, even the great super soldier looked delicious when disheveled and tired. Tony tried not to lose his composure right then and there just standing in the hallway like that.

“You look like shit,” he said nonchalantly. “Can I come in?” But before Steve could answer, Tony pushed past him quite easily and found himself in the middle of the alpha's very small apartment. He spun around once, then twice, wincing more each time he did so. How could anyone live there? “Good, because I feel like shit,” he added as he removed his jacket and tossed it off onto a chair nearest him. “Do you want better living arrangements? Because I have plenty of room at Stark Tower.”

Steve combed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame part of his exhausted expression. He looked like he had been tense for a very long time but was only then starting to relax. Tony eyed him carefully while the other spoke. “Not that I’m opposed to your visit, but it’s just not a good time right now. As you said, I look like shit and I feel like it too.”

“Because you’re in rut?” Tony offered.

“Yeah, and it’s probably best if you be on your way.”

“I’m in heat so what’s the worry?” Tony offered. He paused to rub his hand against the back of his neck. He exhaled a long breath. He was overcome with the urge to rip his clothes off and tear into Steve.

“That’s exactly what there is to worry about. This is different than last time,” Steve replied thankfully more amused than angered by Tony’s refusal to listen.

“Can’t do that because that’s why I’m here, let me finish. I’m in heat a month early all because I spent the last few days tangled up in all sorts of exposing, intense, and vulnerable situations with you,” Tony said as he pointed an accusing finger at Steve.

“You’re right. I’m sure the dire tension of the situation is what made us both lose our minds a little. If you came looking for an apology then I am sorry. I should have had better control over my actions.”

“Let’s cut the bull, yeah? You’re in rut now, right? Is it your season?”

Steve shrugged. “I actually don’t know. I haven’t had one since I thawed from the ice. The doctors said that mine might be a bit irregular if I have them at all for a while, so I’m,” he sighed and fluttered his eyes, “unsurprised that it’s a little unplanned and different.”

“Different because of me,” Tony offered. “Despite my very cool composure right now, I’ve been fucking dripping wet for your attention since I got spat back out of that portal on knocked into next Tuesday. The taste of you I already had isn’t enough. I dare you to tell me that the feeling is not mutual.” 

Instead of replying, Steve simply crossed his arms and looked to the tired wood flooring beneath his feet. He seemed defeated.

Tony allowed himself a moment to crack his neck and stretch himself awkwardly. “Now how is this for a little fucked up? You’re 90 years old, albeit very youthful for someone so ancient, the man out of time as it were, designed to be a super soldier alpha by my father, and I think you’re supposed to be my mate.

“I lost my girlfriend last night because of my heat being out of whack. We alphas and omegas don’t get to hide our secret feelings for another because of heat cycles and pheromones.” 

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Steve replied, though he hardly seemed like he was.

“It’s okay. We knew it wasn’t likely to work being both omegas and all. I let her down easy,” he said, trying his best to keep his tone casual despite the heavy topic. “She took it like a champ,” he added with a slightly twisted smile. He made a whimper beneath his breath as he brought his finger to his mouth and bit into it.

“So why are you here? To yell at me?”

“Nope,” Tony said with a quick shake of his head. “We did enough of that this last week I think. My heat is getting worse and I’ll bet your rut is too. It’s not going to let up and I’m exhausted.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up. There was an instant look of carnal hunger stung across his beautiful features. “So what? Are you offering yourself to me?”

“Yes,” Tony hesitated to say. Maybe this was a bad idea. He was full of them after all.

Steve gave an exhausted sigh before speaking. “Tony, I don’t really believe in bonding without first courting.”

“We fought in battle, right?” Tony replied breathlessly. “Comrades in blood? I’m asking for your bite,” he said as he turned around to present his back to Steve, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. “I’d like to live a relatively normal life and not be burdened by the incessant need to be bound to you. May as well get it over with it now. I’m sure you don’t want to suffer any more than I do.”

“Is this how you try to have sex with everyone?”

Still facing away from Steve, Tony nodded his head back and forth. “It’s never really not worked for me before. I don’t see why I should stop now.”

“This is wrong,” Steve mulled.

“Look, we can make it official if you’re that old-fashioned. I’ll sign the paperwork and become your mate legally. Just don’t expect me to wear a wedding dress.”

“Tony,” Steve continued slowly, and there was something so beautiful in his voice when he said his name. Tony shivered as he felt the alpha approach him. “I don’t want to force this.” And despite that, his hands still pushed against the curve of Tony’s spine.

“Bond first, love later. I’m an omega. I don’t have the luxury of choosing who to fall in love with or when because when I do it just doesn’t work. I’m submitting to you now so I can continue my life. I can’t be compromised as a weak omega quivering and constantly wet for his unbonded mate. I’m not going to be some pining damsel in distress.”

Tony paused as he looked down at the ground. He wrapped his arms around himself. “Please, Steve. I’ve worked so hard to be an omega that stood above the rest and gave others a glimmer of hope that it doesn’t always have to be misery and breading. I can’t lose that image now. I’ll do whatever you want, whenever you want. I’ll be the perfect omega in our private life. Just let me spend my public life uninhibited by the constant desire for your attention and command.”

Tony was cut short when Steve’s lips pushed against the nape of his neck where his muscle twitched and cause his body to surge with adrenaline. He went weak in the knees and wobbled only to be held firm by the man at his back.  “We’re, mmm, in agreement then,” he said as he began to fumble with his belt and zipper, eager to push his pants down low on his hips. “I think you’ll find me satisfactory,” he was saying as he heard Steve begin to remove his shirt. “Don’t worry about hurting me. I like it a little rough. I’m well seasoned. Been around the block,” he rambled. He was really bad at being nervous.

He stiffened as Steve’s hands roamed up the length of his back and gripped onto his neck. “Are you sure?” He hummed as Tony felt his hips push to the round of his ass.

“Yep, pretty sure. I’ll feel better in the morning,” he said and even he had a hard time trying to convince himself.

“Never thought my omega would be a man,” Steve said as his nose brushed behind Tony’s ears. “Kind of a new thing for me. He, look at me, Tony.”

Tony turned obediently despite not wanting to. He didn’t show his exposed arc reactor to anyone, not since Obediah. “It looks bad, and probably even worse for you since it looks like you’d rather have a nice pair of tits, but now you’ve got this. It’s more menacing than it is,” he said as Steve’s hands came to touch it and Tony let him. He chuckled. “My hearts on my sleeve in more ways than one.”

“Where do you stand on experience with men?” He said as he pulled Tony into his arms and began to nip at his collar bone. Once his mouth found the comfort of Tony’s skin, it seemed that all bets were off. He exhaled a breath that he had been holding for the entirety of their conversation and hugged him tighter all the while Tony wrapped his legs tight around the soldier's waist and allowed for himself to be carried to wherever Steve’s room was in the apartment.

“My experience?” Tony shuddered. “What-ah- do you want a full resume?”

“A lot of men?”

Tony hesitated to reply to that. He didn’t want to use the term omega whore,  _ but… _ “I know my way around a cock if that’s what you’re getting at.”

Steve made a pleasurable growl, the kind that had Tony loosen and relax with delight for having given pleaser to his alpha. That was certainly going to be something new to get used to. He rolled his head to the side and looked around the neat room. Surprising, Tony thought that there would have been a bunch of old relics hanging on the walls and decorating the shelves, but instead, it was minimalistic and bright with a single old window that let in vibrantly golden light in from outside.

The curtains fluttered, free-flowing the breeze and brought along with it the scent of the local restaurants and city smells. Tony stretched his body on the sheets, allowing for the other’s hands to roam up and down his body. Tony gave a sound of pleasure when Steve tugged his pants from his body and left him naked.

Damn Steve was beautiful. Tony was significantly smaller than him, small enough that Steve could move him with little effort, small enough that when Steve towered over him, Tony could feel protected in a way he had never felt before. Steve’s was hued with a golden tint that complemented his blond hair and blue eyes. The sculpt of his jaw as perfect and complete with those soft pink lips. His eyes were deep in color, a deep blue like the cloudless summer sky. They almost seemed to glow as Tony stared into them with an awestruck expression. 

“So are you saying that on the helicarrier that was your-” 

“First time? Yeah,” Steve laughed. “It was a bit wild. I never thought my first time would be so spontaneous and visceral.”

“I don’t know if I should apologize or not,” Tony said as he made himself comfortable, taking in the time to drink in every moment with more care. Between their bodies, Steve’s dog tags dangled, glimmering in the sunlight as they swayed back and forth gently with his slightest movements. Tony grabbed for them. They were vintage, most likely kept on his person when he went into the ice. He stroked his thumb across the engraving and against the notch.

Steve leaned towards him, lips seeking his chest before the pushed against the scaring between his arc reactor and flesh. Tony curled towards that touch, body set aflame against his desire not to react. Nobody ever kissed him there. Tony’s fingers wound into Steve’s hair, and despite himself, he moaned. It was an experience unlike anything he had ever felt before.

“Don’t apologize,” Steve mouthed against his chest. “If this is going to be then it’s going to be. Roll over for me,” he breathed and Tony complied, thinking that Steve would take him aggressively in that most basic position for alpha and omegas. Tony was surprised to feel the man push his lips against his bonding gland, kissing it with such fevered desire as the man above wound his fingers with Tony’s.

Tony was never much to like being touched there let alone kissed-in fact there were a lot of things that he didn’t like more than what he did like. He squirmed but halted upon realizing the deal he himself had made. He huffed against the sheets. They smelled of fresh linen and soap. They smelled of Steve. He lay still and kept his breath shallow, eyes fluttering closed before he heard Steve’s voice against his skin. “I’m going to bite.”

Tony was trying to not react to that, but he couldn’t help but shiver and relax against Steve’s body. “U-usually that sort of thing happens during climax,” he said awkwardly.

Steve only hummed, obviously not caring as he kissed Tony, and Tony was hardly against putting up a fight. He released another breath and waited for the teeth of his mate to sink in. 

Tony’s moan that followed the bite was as deep as it was loud. His body went limp; his slit gaped; silk dribbled down his thighs; his erection throbbed as it pumped out ejaculate. He felt warm, and that sensation of warmth increased when Steve pushed inside of him and connected their bodies while he bit harder.

That in and of itself was damn near enough to make Tony lose his mind for the rest of eternity. He had never been so ready to take in an alpha before. The head of Steve’s erection thrust so deep within him that it met his womb easily as though he were specifically made for Steve’s cock.

Steve’s moans above sounded as though he singing a song specially designed for Tony. It burned its way into his mind and would become a sound that he would never forget. He would never forget Steve’s touch, never forget his voice, never forget his taste. He belonged to someone and laying there taking it seemed like it didn’t have to be so bad.

“You’re wrong by the way. I don’t think I would have preferred a woman’s chest over yours. You’re so beautiful. You’re so damned beautiful. I promise I’ll take care of you for as long as I live.”

Under any other circumstances, Tony would have found the schmoozy words to be cringy at best, but Tony could only begin to moan out. “God, please.” Was he crying? He blinked his eyes rapidly, rushing to wipe them away.

“Shh, hey,” Steve whispered as he worked Tony’s body to roll over on his back so they could face each other. “Look at me.”

Tony didn’t want to. He didn’t want to look at someone when he was blubbering like some idiot. He chewed on his bottom lip and looked up to the open window. Steve’s hands moved to cradle his face. “Tony, look at me when I knot you. You’re mine. Do you understand?”

Tony shivered and obeyed. “Yes. Yours,” he repeated.  

The pleased expression of his alpha gave him such a rush. What a stupid thing to be so happy over. Steve smiled while he ran the blunt of his thumb across the apple of Tony’s cheek. “You’re so, so good. My good boy,” Steve moaned. “Relax and take my knot, baby.”

There was a disgusting part of Tony that loved being called pet names, and he would never admit that to anyone. He moaned as locked his legs around Steve’s waist and pushed his body up to meet the swelling inside of him.

“Do you feel how thick I am for you?” Steve was asking with nothing but a purr dripping from his lips.

Tony moaned. “Jesus. God, yes. It feels so good, fuck!”

“Don’t be classless,” Steve laughed.

“No?” Tony asked with a smirk. “You should try it,” he panted. “God,  _ fuck  _ me!”

“Baby, I am,” Steve panted against his neck.

They relaxed with each other later when the sun had set at last. Tony was still attached to Steve’s knot, satisfied and stroking his abdomen as he took in every last drop of his alpha’s precious seed. The intoxication had worn down a little, allowing for Tony to think with a clearer head. Steve was at his back, playing with his hair and pressing kisses against his temple protectively, instinct kicking in that would drive Steve to nurture Tony and keep him close at all times for the next few days during their breeding. 

Tony was humming pleasantly, satisfied with the change of pace. Making love during his heat rather mindlessly fucking someone could be nice. 

He cleared his throat after some time. “By the way, if you call me baby in public, I’ll melt your shield.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate you having stuck with me through this nonsense story where I really didn’t put much of my own creative thought into it. This is probably the laziest fanfiction written ever lol. I appreciate your love and attention! Your comments, kudos, and bookmarks all mean a lot to me.
> 
> If you would like to support me as a creative content creator, you can listen to my podcast at allhandsondeck.home.blog. My podcast is for boylove fangirls by boylove fangirls where our favorite topics of discussion are popular ships, good shows, and to die for fanfiction, anime, and manga. It’s free to listen to and there are no adds. I’m just starting out, so any support I can get would be awesome! <3

Present Day

Peter sat on the couch with a gawking expression on his face. He was curled tight on the couch beside Tony with his arms wrapped around his knees. Tony gave him a sly expression while the young teenager balanced his chin on his knee and opened his mouth a few times. After some time, Peter opted to whistle through his lips. Maybe the bonding part of his story was too much for the kid, but Tony felt it was applicable for a young omega to at least go into the world knowing something.

There was a dark look that befell Peter’s features while Tony waited patiently. When he hugged his knees tighter to his chest, Tony gave a sigh. “Questions? There will be a pop quiz, so I hope you were paying attention.”

Peter shook his head abruptly. “I just don’t know where to start. That sounds,” he cut himself off, showing an expression of what Tony could only equate to sexually flustered. “That sounds amazing and terrible all at the same time. And there was nothing you could do to control yourself?”

“Nope. Well,” Tony paused for a split second. “Don’t get me wrong. It’s not like I went to Steve’s apartment that day being totally out of control of my actions. It was still a decision that two adults came to make. The sex before that; now that was when we couldn’t control ourselves, but when you’re overcome with those strong urges you just have to be smart about the morning aftercare and keep your bond mark protected. It took us a couple of hot goes before we couldn’t stop it. So you can see that it is possible to control urges. Just stick it out long enough to get away. Takes practice. I was just forced to be around Steve, and it was one of those stupid fate situations or whatever.” Tony was rolling his eyes and waving his hands around eccentrically as he spoke. He felt stupid talking about it, but it was important for the kid to hear.

“So there’s such a thing as that whole fated pair thing people are always talking about.”

Tony shrugged, “I guess. Couldn’t explain it to you even if I wanted. The best I can do for you is be mysterious and say you’ll know when you know.”

Peter laughed through his nose. “Yeah, that’s pretty unhelpful. Oh, but hey, you said you were probably pregnant? That was something you said at the beginning of our conversation. I heard it. Does that mean you’re trying?”

Tony looked down at his distended abdomen. “Uh, yeah. I’m getting old, and I always did want to at least try to have a family at one point in my life. I’m sure I’ll test positive within the next few weeks. It’ll be weird.”

“I don’t think so. It’ll be amazing,” Peter said with a smile.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! I can be, like, and older brother, right?”

“Of course, Pete. Maybe more of a godfather officially, but you’re going to be living here and all.”

Peter gave a flicker of a shocked expression before answering. “Godfather? Really?”

While Tony spoke, Steve had returned home from his workout and had been creeping up on the teen, waiting for his time to speak up. He winked at Tony who maintained his poker face perfectly. 

“Neither of us has any living family members, and you’re as close to us as family. I don’t see why it would be inappropriate to make you a godfather," Steve said casually. When Peter jumped, Steve grabbed his shoulders and rubbed him to help settle his nerves. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but tease you. I haven’t seen you since Friday. Did you have a good weekend?”

“Y-yeah,” Peter stammered when Steve grabbed the back of his neck and gave him a few more rubs before he retracted his touch.

“I heard the good news from Tony. Congratulations,” Steve smiled.

Peter had settled almost instantly after Steve’s touch and blinked stupidly while his fingers reached to stroke the back of his neck. “Uh, congratulations for what exactly?”

“That you’re an omega coming into puberty. I think that’s worthy of a good dinner tonight and ice cream.”

Tony made an "oh" faced expression. “Ooooh, ice cream,” he said light-heartedly with just enough sarcasm to give his comment his own personal flair.

“Why is that worth celebrating?” Peter said meekly.

“Because it makes you unique and in a way like Tony. You’re going to be an omega that’s going to continue to help change the world. You’re going to prove that omegas are so much more than just a gender for procreation. I’m proud.”

“Oh. That’s kind of cool to think of it like that. Thank you, Steve.”

Steve reached for the boy again and ran his fingers through his soft hair. Steve was feeling like a proud alpha with a healthy family of omegas for him to take care of, not that he hadn’t thought that before, but it was most likely much stronger for him after Tony’s heat and the onset of Peter’s first heat.

“And if you ever feel like you need to be vulnerable never have any shame. You have a safe place here at home with us, okay? We’ll help you.”

“Won’t my heats be a burden to you?”

Steve screwed up his face in a moment of thought. He leaned against the couch with his arms crossed and pushed his lips against Peter’s cheek. “Nope. Shouldn’t be a problem for me, but cut me some slack if I seem overprotective of you as you develop more. It’s sort of in my nature to want to take care of people I love, and I really am proud and ecstatic to have another omega in the house.”

Peter gave a smile and curled into his ball even tighter. It was a sense of security that he was clearly in sore need of. Tony was glad to see him relax and feel more confident. He smirked before he made a face to pretend like he was disgusted. “Gross, you two. Too much affection. I’m going to be sick. House full of omegas, you ego-stroking alpha,” he laughed.

“I don’t think I gave you permission to leave the bed, Tony,” Steve laughed. “You should be resting. And you know what, Peter, you should be too!”

“Yikes, okay,” Peter jumped with a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up, Steve,” Tony said with a roll of his eyes. “I’ll go take a nap. Will that make you happy?”

“Yes. To bed. I’ll be in after I shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About halfway through writing this I had the idea of like a spin-off from this where Peter starts to get confused with wanting to be with Steve and maybe developing something a little angsty, but mostly sweet between the three of them, with more of the focus being Peter/Steve. Thoughts? Comment below! Edit/clarification: college age Peter  
> PPS Edit: after an hour of thinking about it, I realized that this was a stupid idea because I literally just wrote 20000 something words that 1) didn't involve Peter in any way shape or form and 2) made a solid foot hold in building a healthy relationship for Steve and Tony. It would be literal assassination to the work I just did. I just wanted some Peter love for a hot moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your suggestions, guys. I think what I’m going to do--along with all of the other story ideas that I have--is do a spin-off where Peter has boyfriend drama and Steve has to let his little guy grow up after being convinced to knock off the overprotective nature he has. So I’ll be creating a series and a new story most likely from Peter’s perspective. 
> 
> So stay tuned for that. I will focus on a few other stories for the time being. I have a few earworms lol. This is the last chapter of this story so thanks for sticking around. It means a lot to me. Have some cute pregnancy and birth nonsense.

“Why is this something that they’re making me do? Do I look incompetent?” Tony was seething as he thumbed through his hospital admission papers. The two were standing in their kitchen late one weekend evening while Peter was out with his friends. Everything was ready, and Morgan was so close to arrival, so much that it was driving Tony crazier by the day.

“Is not having an omega doula good enough for anyone? I feel stupid for even saying that word every time I have to say it, but now I have to go to a Lamaze class? Really? How do those even exist anymore!?”

“Well, Tony, the hospital has these specific instructions for expecting mothers. Really, I think it a medical liability issue rather than it being a direct attack to your, uh, competency.” Steve had been trying to settle Tony down enough for the night, patiently watching his very pregnant omega pace back and forth between the kitchen island and the stovetops.

Tony shot him as nasty of a glance as he could muster before spitting out his remark. “Careful, babe, you’re letting your boyish naivety through.”

“Tony,” Steve continued with an unimpressed expression. “You’re getting down to the wire, so you can’t keep putting this off.”

Tony scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest. “What are they going to do? Repossess my baby if I don’t complete this? I keep hoping that she’ll arrive before I have to take any more stupid classes.”

“Tony,” Steve interjected.

“She’s so close.”

“Tony!”

“Steve!”

“Don’t be childish. She’ll come when she comes.”

“You don’t be so childish!”

Steve emitted an exasperated groan and pinched the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

“I demand that you hate this stupid class as much as I do otherwise I won’t be content,” Tony continued stubbornly.

“You’re never content,” Steve laughed.

“Good! It’s my life’s purpose to be an incessant pain in your ass as your omega.”

Steve cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t think that’s how it’s supposed to go, but you know that I can’t help but love you despite all of your adorable annoyances. My beautiful omega with my precious baby girl. I’m so happy!” he sighed sweetly as he wrapped his large arms around Tony.

“Gross, stop it. I’m trying to be in a bad mood,” Tony whined while Steve swayed with him and pressed kisses of adoration against his forehead. “Feel like helping me out tonight?” he added after a few moments of silence passed them by.

Steve hummed, ending that hum with one last kiss to Tony’s forehead. “Sure, baby. What do you need?”

“I know it’s been a hot minute since anything remotely romantic has happened between us, but I was reading up on how to kick start labor. Apparently, sex can help get things going. Care to help a guy out?”

 

++

 

Tony stood outside the hospital conference room with what little coffee was allowed to him. He had a stupid Starbucks Frappuccino in his hand and his sunglasses on so no one could see how unenthused he was to be there.

He turned to Steve who was unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt to roll his sleeves up, an obnoxious habit of his whenever it was time for him to “get to work”.

“You said this comes with a complimentary lunch?” Tony asked with a yawn.

“Uh, yeah. His mate only confirmed this after first looking to their admission sheet.

“Good. Least they can do to be making me spend my whole afternoon doing something so stupid. Maybe their shitty lunch will kill me.”

“Ugh, Tony, you’re so melodramatic when you’re pregnant,” Steve groaned before he trudged through the doors, leaving Tony alone for a brief moment and in relative shock that Steve had teased him so abrasively as to call him melodramatic. Who in the hell did he think he was? He did deserve it to be fair...

“Hey!” he snapped and waddled after Steve with as much speed as he could muster.

The room was only full of a dozen people or so. He didn’t want to be out milling about where he could potentially get bombarded with fans or start-struck rubber-neckers. Steve must have thought the same because he chose a seat for them in the back in the furthest corner.

Tony plopped down into his chair and crossed his legs, sipping on his stupid drink and scratching at his itchy scar marks. Steve leaned closer to him, whispering into his ear as a mother would do with her child at Sunday church. “Take your glasses off. You look like you’re hungover and pregnant at the same time.”

Tony rolled his head towards him and gave him the must unamused expression. “Can’t. I’m in incognito mode.”

“Oh my God, Tony. Take your glasses off and stop it. Don’t make me order you!”

“I’m immune to your orders at this point, ‘Cap.”

The two made a move at each other; Tony moving to push Steve away, and Steve reaching to rip Tony’s glasses off of his face. When the alpha won, he snapped the glasses closed and stuffed them into his shirt pocket. Tony scoffed. “You look like an old man with that shirt,” he hissed.

Steve nudged him in the knee with his own. “You bought this for me for Christmas,” he hissed in return.

“Yeah, well now I hate it.”

Tony felt rather proud of himself when Steve rolled forward on the chair and planted his elbows into his knees and dipped his face into his hands. Indeed, it was like he had won a small battle with his alpha when there was no war to begin with. His victorious pride only lasted him a moment, though, before he felt a little sorry for his alpha. Tony wiggled in his seat and nudged Steve with his thigh.

Steve did not look at him but did put his hand onto the thigh offered as he snickered, teasing a snicker out of Tony in return.

Just about what he thought, the class was mostly nonsense that Tony didn’t feel like he needed to re-learn. He had researched about as much as he could upon testing positive. He was sure it was all going to be utterly useless to him after the actual event of giving birth, but for the moment he liked to believe that he had a solid grip on things.

The class offered the basics and covered over the span of need-to-know things like nursing positions, correct latching, skin conditions, diaper changes, and swaddling techniques. Tony figured the bulk of these things were issues that one couldn’t simply learn without experience and practice, so he only partially paid attention. No amount of practicing breaths and pushing techniques for omegas or support and massage techniques for alphas was going to ever be enough to make Tony feel more prepared over feeling stupid while sitting on a bouncy ball with Steve rubbing circles in on his back.

It was almost cute how seriously Steve was taking it. He hummed low in Tony’s ear and pushed his fingertips into all of the right places that really did relax Tony, but unfortunately, the omega was less inclined to participate. Instead, he would roll his hips on the bouncy ball, wincing every once and a while, and pretend to moan while also giving a half-assed attempt at breathing properly.

“When’s lunch?” Tony whispered with a groan.

“Soon probably.”

“Okay because this is-ahhhhh!” Tony stopped himself mid-sentence to groan and roll forward on his ball, knees turning inward to stop whatever white-hot pain as it coursed through his body.

“Tony!?”

“Shhh, I’m fine. I’m fine. No, no, no, I’m kidding! I’m not fine!” Tony wailed as he reached for Steve. “It hurts. This hurts.”

“What hurts?” Steve was saying in a near state of panic. In that amount of time, the head of their seminar had come to aid, arriving conveniently with a wheelchair and some sort of stupid smile on her face. 

“Everything hurts. Don’t touch me,” Tony moaned as he leaned forward again. His whole body was shaking, and along with that came the uncontrollable urge to push. “I’ve gotta push!”

“Wait, Tony. You can’t just do that right here and now!”

“Fucking watch me-aaaaah.” When Tony pushed, he felt something of what he could best describe as a water balloon bursting inside of him followed by a gush of warm fluid soak through his pants. He was relieved for a moment, huffing and shaking while Steve scooped him up and put him into the wheelchair.

“This isn’t the first time an omega has been sent into labor after being on the good old exercise balls. Sometimes they are just the right trick. It might not be active labor that requires admission, but we’ll get you upstairs so the nurses can check you out. Exciting, though! Congratulations, the baby is surely on its way.” Tony registered only halfway through the comment that it was the instructor that was talking to Steve while he sat curled in the wheelchair.

“Are you panicked?” Tony was asking as he was wheeled through the hall to meet a nurse from the call desk. “Because I am,” he continued. “I’m also ahhhhhghhhh!”

Tony wished he could have seen more of Steve's face in the labor room. He wished he had the comprehension to look at him when their baby was born, but instead, he only held onto Steve’s chest and pushed until the doctors told him to feel the crown of his daughter’s head.

Steve was breathing into his sweaty hair, kissing him and talking him through his pain. “You’re so close, baby. I’m so proud of you. Just one more push when the doctor says, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Tony moaned as he leaned forward and gritted through the last of his pain until an ungodly amount of relief washed across him and the world went silent until he heard his baby cry.

It’s a girl. It’s a girl.

Morgan Louanne Rogers was placed on her mother’s chest and into the arms of her crying father, squealing and quivering, blue, white, and pink and all covered in gunk.

And she was perfect.


End file.
